Pensamientos
by marian-chan
Summary: ¡¡¡Por fin el final! Tai ama a Sora, Sora quiere a Matt, y Matt y Mimi... bueno, leán y averigüen (Completamente independiente del anime o manga) Dejen reviews
1. Pensamientos 1

"Amanece una vez más en las calles de Odaiba. Camino con rumbo a la escuela. Nuevo curso, nuevas esperanzas, volver a ver a los amigos y a todos aquellos que significan algo más para nosotros.  
  
- Hola Sora, no te había visto en mucho tiempo.  
  
El sonido de aquella voz hace que me pare en seco y me sonroje. Es mi antiguo amigo de la infancia Yamato, Matt para los amigos.   
  
- Hola Matt.  
  
- ¿Cómo has estado Sora? Han pasado dos años.  
  
- Sí, lo sé.  
  
Ibamos en el mismo grupo junto con nuestro mejor amigo Taichi, Tai, hasta que Matt decidió cambiarse por alguna razón para mí desconocida.  
  
- ¿Este año a qué grupo entraste?  
  
- Al 117  
  
- ¡En serio! Yo también.  
  
Vaya, nuestras vidas volvían a cruzarse de nuevo para transitar por el mismo camino, creo que no podría estar más feliz. Pero eso no podía durar mucho ¿cierto?  
  
Escucho unas risas provenientes de una esquina en donde un grupo de chicas conversa animadamente. Una de ellas me resulta familiar. La conozco, aunque no estemos muy unidas por no tener muchos intereses comunes sigue siendo una buena amiga mía. Noto que Matt voltea insistentemente hacia esa dirección.  
  
- ¿Matt?  
  
- Ehh ¿Sí...?  
  
- ¿A quién veías?  
  
- No, yo sólo miraba hacia esas chicas.  
  
- ¿Quieres conocer a alguna de ellas?  
  
- ¿Las conoces?  
  
- Sólo a algunas- mentí  
  
- Pues nunca está de más conocer más personas  
  
No me convenció su argumento. Sin embargo accedí a acercarme a ellas para presentarle a mi amiga que al verme...  
  
- ¡¡¡Sora!!! ¿¿Eres tú?? ¡Qué gusto me da verte de nuevo!  
  
- Igualmente Mimi ^_^  
  
- Pero cuéntame ¿qué has hecho? ¿dónde has estado?  
  
- Yo sólo quería presentarte a un amigo.  
  
La conduzco hacia donde está Matt.  
  
- Mimi él es Matt. Matt, Mimi.  
  
- Mucho gusto en conocerte.  
  
- Igualmente  
  
Es justo en ese momento cuando noto algo que antes no había notado: Matt Ishida ha quedado estático y no parece nada aburrido, por otra parte Mimi parece no saber que decir por primera vez en su vida. Es en este momento cuando mi salvador de siempre hace su aparición rompiendo con el incómodo silencio, cosa que le agradezco infinitamente.  
  
- ¡Tai!"  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
"Camino por los pasillos solitarios de la escuela. Una vez más he llegado más temprano que todos y la escuela está casi desierta. Han teminado las vacaciones de verano y estamos de regreso en las clases, estoy de regreso a clases, solo. No es que no tenga amigos pero no vamos en el mismo grupo desde hace algunos años (suspiro), espero que este año sea mejor que los anteriores.  
  
De pronto veo un rostro muy querido por mí.  
  
- Hola Sora, no te había visto en mucho tiempo.  
  
- Hola Matt.  
  
¡Vaya! Está más bonita que la última vez que la ví, claro que sólo la veo como una amiga.  
  
Unas risas se escuchan cerca de ahí, provenientes del grupo de chicas catalogado como "presumidas", no lo sé, nunca me ha gustado estereotipar a las personas, sin embargo su plática parece frívola hasta que la ví. Una de ellas. Era muy linda, con el cabello fuscia y largo, consciente y segura de lo que pasa a su alrededor y del impacto que provoca. Sora debió notar algo extraño en mi comportamiento pues me lo preguntó y al darse cuenta de mi fuente distractora me ofreció presentármelas, no estaba seguro pero terminé aceptando.  
  
- Mimi él es Matt Ishida. Matt, Mimi Tachikawa.  
  
- Mucho gusto en conocerte.  
  
- Igualmente.  
  
Mimi, que bello... no sabía que podía decirle pues tenía miedo de quedar como un completo imbécil frente a ella, así que me quedé callado, y así hubiera seguido si no hubiera aparecido nuestro mejor amigo.  
  
- ¡Tai!"  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
"Otro año más ha pasado y sólo puedo pensar ¡¡¡Noooo!!! Regresar a la escuela es algo que me produce pavor y sin embargo, aquí estoy, de nuevo, con mis nuevas amigas. Es un grupo de chicas que son muy solicitadas en toda la escuela y al cambiarme de grupo ellas fueron las que me aceptaron, de modo que ahora soy una de ellas. Una chica asediada y considerada como "inalcanzable" para unos, "presumida" para otros; aún así guardo gratos recuerdos de amistades pasadas. Justamente ahora que escuchaba las conquistas de mis amigas una chica de rostro familiar se acerca.  
  
- ¡¡¡Sora!!! ¿¿Eres tú?? ¡Qué gusto me da verte de nuevo!  
  
- Igualmente Mimi   
  
- Pero cuéntame ¿qué has hecho? ¿dónde has estado? - Realmente quiero saber qué ha pasado con ella en los últimos 3 años que no la he visto.  
  
- Yo sólo quería presentarte a un amigo.  
  
El chico que la acompaña es simplemente fascinante, del tipo que usualmente estaría tras nosotras. Ya lo había visto antes, me parece que acompañado de una guitarra; él nunca nos persiguió como los otros. Tal vez eso es lo que lo hace tan diferente.  
  
- Mimi él es Matt. Matt, Mimi.  
  
- Mucho gusto en conocerte.  
  
- Igualmente  
  
Matt.... un nombre muy poético. ¡Oh Dios! ¿Y ahora qué digo? ¿Qué hago? Sonrío tímidamente, algo nuevo para mí, cuando un grito irrumpe mis pensamientos"  
  
- ¡Tai!  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
" ¡Diablos! Tarde otra vez, y eso que es el primer día de clases, no quiero pensar lo que me espera, con las clases eternas, los crueles carceleros, digo, maestros, y las materias tan pesadas que me tocarán llevar. Bueno, tal vez lo único bueno que saque de este año al igual que el pasado serán los partidos de fútbol y volver a ver a Sora, mi Sora. Ella es mi mejor amiga desde que tengo memoria y con nadie me siento como cuando estoy con ella, ni siquiera cuando estoy con Matt, Yamato, mi otro mejor amigo. Me pregunto ¿en qué grupo estará? Sé que yo estoy con Sora, siempre es así, lo decidimos porque difícilmente podemos estar separados, difícilmente puedo estar sin ella, creo que me he vuelto dependiente.  
  
A lo lejos diviso a mis dos aludidos junto a las más populares de la escuela. ¡Oh, no!, los he perdido, jeje, es sólo una broma. Platican animadamente con una chica que creo ya había visto acompañar a Sora hace mucho mucho tiempo pero siendo del grupo de "cabezas hueca" no me interesa. Pienso darles una sorpresa a Sora y a Matt, no se imaginan que ya llegué.  
  
Pero mis sueños se ven frustrados cuando escucho una voz gritar:  
  
- ¡Tai!" 


	2. Pensamientos 2

"¡Vaya! Los acontecimientos de los últimos meses se han precipitado de tal forma que pareciera que apenas han pasado unas cuantas semanas cuando son ya tres meses de absoluta ansiedad, confusión, decepción, en fin, de todo. Me asomo por las escaleras a la planta de abajo y veo a Mimi, quien ríe tontamente con sus amiguitas, lo siento, sé que estoy siendo cruel pero es que me cuesta mantenerme racional cuando se sabe lo que yo sé estando como yo estoy. Aún no sé por qué me lo dijo a mi teniendo a tantas compañeras de amoríos, y teniendo tanto tiempo sin vernos, sin embargo el recuerdo de ese día sigue presente.  
  
----------  
  
- ¡Hola Sora!  
  
- ¡Hola Mimi!  
  
- ¿Y Matt?  
  
- Aún no ha llegado ¿quieres dejarle un recado?  
  
- No -se sonroja -¿Te molesta si lo espero un poco?  
  
- O_o ... nn...nnno....  
  
- ¿Y cómo te ha ido?  
  
- ...bbienn...  
  
- ¡Ah...! .... Sora..................... ¿Matt tiene pareja?  
  
- O_o ...No que yo sepa.....  
  
- ¡Ah.....! ¿Crees que yo tenga oportunidad?  
  
- ¿Pppa...para qué?  
  
- Para ser su novia....  
  
-¿Quéeeee........?  
  
- Bueno, es que a mi me atrae muchísimo,...... y estuve pensando que me gustaría ser su novia.  
  
- @_@........  
  
- Te sientes bien Sora.  
  
- Yo..... eh...... si.........claro  
  
- Bueno, se me hace tarde, salúdame a Matt cuando llegue.  
  
-----------  
  
Llega el maestro y me meto al salón. Suspiro, Matt Ishida llega y se sienta junto a mi, a mi derecha, sus cabellos tan rubios hacen que me desconcentre de toda materia y sus ojos son más profundos que cualquier abismo, voltea y me sonríe lo cual me toma de sorpresa esa sonrisa hace que me sienta muy acalorada (probablemente por el color rojo que irradia mi cara), sin embargo al verlo otro recuerdo invade mi mente.  
  
----------  
  
- Sora.  
  
- Matt.  
  
- Que bueno que estás aquí. Quería pedirte algo muy importante.  
  
- Yo...... -*_*-  
  
- Quería pedirte que si....... que si....... ¿podrías averiguar que piensa Mimi de mí?  
  
- @_@ xn  
  
- Bueno... quiero decir que.... no es que me interese.... sino......  
  
- No te preocupes Matt.  
  
- Gracias Sora, eres una buena amiga.  
  
---------  
  
Así es, el chico de mis sueños y mi antigua amiga se gustan y sólo yo lo sé. Veo de nuevo a Yamato, tan tierno como siempre, (suspiro) creo que no debería ser tan egoísta y pensar en la posible felicidad de Matt, aunque sea con ella......  
  
Sí, deberé hablar con ambos, aunque eso rompa mi corazón"  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
"Tres meses después y ya sucedió lo que alguna vez creí imposible: me he enamorado de Mimi Tachikawa. No, amor es una palabra muy fuerte, pero no dejo de pensar en ella y eso no me deja pensar en nada más. Mimi, espero no haber quedado mal frente a ella, bueno, la verdad es que no hablé para nada y fue Taichi y Sora quienes salvaron la conversación.... si es que hubo alguna.  
  
Ante esta situación en la que no sabía que hacer, pedí ayuda a la única que me podía ayudar: Sora, es una muy buena amiga que prometió averiguar que piensa Mimi de mí. Tal vez pude pedírselo a Tai pero el no tendría la oportunidad de charlar con ella como Sora, a Tai no le interesan esas chicas y creo que está más interesado en Sora pero es sólo una suposición .   
  
El maestro entra y explica la lección pero no puedo escucharlo desde hace un rato, sólo una imagen se antepone a todo lo demás: Mimi....  
  
Hoy en la mañana la ví justo cuando llegaba, estaba con sus amigas y me puse nervioso, creo que me miró pero no estoy seguro ya que sólo acerté a apresurar el paso sobretodo después de casi rodar a sus pies literalmente por no fijarme por donde iba. ¡Qué vergüenza! Rezo porque no haya visto nada."  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
"Si el tiempo pasa como hasta ahora, no pasará mucho antes de que termine este año más. Pero no quiero que termine aún. No sin que pueda conocer a Yamato mejor. Pensar que él ya saldría de la escuela y yo tendría que quedarme aquí. No, no quiero, no ahora que lo he encontrado, el chico con el que siempre soñé. Yamato.  
  
En vista de que mi amiga Sora es la que más lo conoce creo que sería una buena manera de acercarme sutilmente, y para unirla a mi causa le confesé todo, se mostró un poco sorprendida pero creo que me ayudará. Volteo para arriba y veo justamente a Sora en el segundo piso esperando a su maestro, eso significa.... que Matt está allí.. no puedo evitar sonrojarme al pensar de nuevo en él y bajo la mirada rápidamente. Mis amigas notaron algo pues me preguntaron si me sucedía algo, no les dije nada, aún no estoy lista para decírselos.  
  
Pero me equivoqué en una cosa: Matt aún no llegaba pues a los pocos minutos un cuerpo extraño se cayó frente a nosotras, todas reímos y cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que ese cuerpo tomaba la forma de Matt ¡De modo que él fue quien tropezó! Dios, si me escuchó riendo jamás me lo perdonará ¡¡¡Auxilio!!!".  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
"Que aburrición....... llevamos tres meses y ya quiero salir....... pero aún faltan otros seis largos meses. En fin..... Genial ¬_¬ el maestro acaba de llegar, doblemente aburrido.   
  
Entramos al salón. Primero se sienta Sora, luego Matt a su lado y al último yo, detrás de ella. El profesor comienza a explicar la clase, ¿¿¿¿quééééé???? ¡pero si ni siquiera entendí la clase anterior! creo que es tiempo perdido intentar adentrarme en el monótono mundo del álgebra. Álgebra la materia que peor llevo...... además de historia, literatura, biología...... Ejem..... mejor dedico mi atención a otra cosa muchísimo más interesante: Sora. ¡Ahhh! es tan linda, con la mirada fija, tan pensativa, aún a esta distancia puedo oler el perfume de sus cabellos, olor a ¿chicle?.....mmmm.... bueno, sea lo que sea huele bien. Tal vez algún día le diga lo que siento.... o tal vez no. ¡Rayos! ¿por qué me es tan difícil?.  
  
Que extraño, ya no oigo el ruido de la clase ¿se habrá acabado ya?. En eso veo un rostro asombrosamente familiar frente a mí y al fin escucho una voz....asombrosamente parecida a la del profesor.....  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡KAMIYAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" 


	3. Pensamientos 3

" Mi vida se hunde. O al menos eso pensaba hace una semana. A partir de que ocurrió lo que más temía desde que inició el curso (aún por encima de los exámenes) Matt y Mimi. Mimi y Matt. Juntos. Gracias a mí.   
  
Tal y como se los había prometido a ambos por separado, me dispuse a hacer de Celestina hablando bien de uno frente al otro.   
  
--------------  
  
- Vaya Matt, hola.  
  
- Hola Sora ¿Qué dices?  
  
- ¿Eh? Na... nada, bueno, y tú ¿qué te pareció Mimi?  
  
- ¿Mi... Mi... Mimi.....? Yooo... pues... esto... ¿por qué la pregunta?  
  
- Simple curiosidad -su nerviosismo me puso triste en ese momento.  
  
- Bueno..... es una niña linda. Parece de porcelana. Frágil y bella....  
  
- Ah...  
  
Se sonrojó.  
  
- No debí decirte eso  
  
- Descuida - pausa- Te gusta ¿cierto?  
  
- Pues es algo presumida para mi gusto....- lo miré fijamente desafiándolo. No le creía una palabra- Bueno, tal vez un poco...  
  
- Y... - Las siguientes palabras las pronuncié con todo el dolor de mi corazón- ¿por qué no se lo dices?  
  
- Oh sí, seguro   
  
- Hablo en serio.   
  
- ¿Qué oportunidad tengo yo?  
  
- Sólo puedes saberlo de una manera.   
  
- Pero.....  
  
- Inténtalo, sé que ella tiene buena impresión de ti. Y sea cual sea su respuesta yo estaré contigo  
  
- No lo sé ....  
  
- ¿Qué tiene que perder el grandioso Yamato Ishida?  
  
- ¿Mi orgullo?........... Tal vez tengas razón. ¿Por qué no? Lo haré, un día de éstos. Sólo necesito armarme de valor. Sora, eres una gran amiga, me alegra que estés cerca.  
  
-----------  
  
-----------  
  
- Y bien ¿lograste averiguarlo? ¿tiene novia?  
  
- Tranquila, no, no tiene pareja. Está solo. Por el momento.  
  
- Eso es perfecto en principio. Pero y ahora ¿cómo consigo que se fije en mí?  
  
- No sé.  
  
- Vamos, tú eres su amiga. Deberías de saberlo.  
  
- Hace mucho que no lo veía. Pero a la atractiva Mimi no se le puede dificultar atraer un chico   
  
- No bromees. Esta vez es diferente además tal vez hice algo que no debía  
  
- ¿Qu... qué?   
  
- Me reí de él  
  
- ¿¿¿QUÉ???  
  
- Bueno.... no sabía que era él. No sé si me vió. ¡Rayos!   
  
- Eso si estuvo mal... No me mencionó nada...  
  
- Eso quiere decir que tal vez no me vió. Yujuuuuuuuuu.  
  
- ^_^'   
  
- Y tu consejo es......  
  
- Pues -respiro profundamente haciendo acopio de valor -Podrías comenzar por relacionarte más con él -veo su cara confundida - A tratarlo más......... ¬¬' Háblale cuando lo veas  
  
- ¡Ah! Ya entiendo. Muchas gracias. No sé que habría hecho sin tu ayuda. Te mantendré informada. Me tengo que ir. Chao.  
  
-----------  
  
Esto sumado a sus encuentros casuales que sé han tenido y que Mimi ha tenido la gentileza de contarme no podían sino desembocar en noviazgo. Un noviazgo que parece disfrutar de muchos buenos momentos y que pese a mis sentimientos, por una parte me alegra el ver a ese par tan feliz. Son mis seres queridos. Su felicidad debería contagiarme. Y aún así.   
  
Estoy aquí todavía, suspirando por él. En fin. Taichi se preocupa por mí, lo sé y sin embargo no puedo confesarle la verdad. Él ha sido muy bueno conmigo desde siempre y su apoyo no me vendría mal ahora pero no puedo soltárselo. No quiero que nadie más lo sepa, no arreglaría nada. Porque Matt ya tiene a su persona especial...... y esa persona no soy yo....."  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
"Nunca imaginé que pudiera estar tan feliz. Por fin Mimi y yo somos pareja. Tal y como lo oyen. Aún no sé cómo me armé de valor siendo que esa siempre ha sido la cualidad de Taichi y no mía, sin embargo me dirigí a ella, pudo haberse reído de mi patético intento por acercarme y sin embargo no lo hizo. Todo lo contrario, podría jurar que lo estaba esperando. Poco a poco me acerqué a ella, primero saludándola cada vez que pasaba a su lado (y no es que estuviera rondándola...) hasta que por fin un día nos encontramos esperando ella a sus amigas y yo... yo... en realidad no esperaba nada; platicamos de nuestras materias, (¿de qué más habla uno con la persona que te atrae si estás nervioso?) y cuando me di cuenta ya nos estábamos riendo no recuerdo de qué. Y después de esa vez vinieron otras y otras más. Se podría decir que habíamos formado una amistad rápida. Pero yo quería saber si esto podía llevar a algo más que una amistad. Y Mimi no es el tipo de chica que toma la iniciativa así que tuve que dar el primer paso.  
  
-----------------  
  
La cité en la explanada principal de la escuela.  
  
- Hola Matt.  
  
- Hola Mimi.  
  
- Este... y ¿cómo te ha ido?  
  
- Yo... bien.... y.... ¿tú?  
  
- Pues... sí, bien también.  
  
- Me alegro -desvío la mirada -Yo..  
  
- Por cierto... ¿qué querías preguntarme?  
  
- ¿Yo....? Esto... sí... bueno....- podría jurar que me puse de mil colores y no sé por qué pero mis palabras no obedecían a mi cabeza lo que resultaba en un embarazoso tartamudeo- yo.... lo que quería decirte.... preguntarte... es que si acaso tú.... pues estás.... jmmm... estás ..... ¿estás enamorada?  
  
- ¿Y...yo? Pues yo, no lo sé. Es decir que creo que sí, pero no sé....- ella también parecía confundida - ¿y tú Matt?  
  
Decidí armarme de valor y decírselo de golpe de una vez por todas.  
  
- Sssss....sí..... Y es..... quiero decir..... eres.... bueno, es que tú -la miré- me gustas Mimi Tachikawa.  
  
Me pareció notar cierto brillo en sus ojos o habrá sido mi imaginación pero pareció sorprenderse un poco.  
  
- ¿En serio...? Matt es que tú....-se sonrojó- eres esa persona....  
  
¡¡¡WOW!!! ¡No lo podía creer! ¡Yo le gustaba a Mimi! ¡Vaya! La vida ahora parecía tan fácil, ahora con esa información tenía que dar el siguiente paso..... Aunque aún seguía siendo difícil.  
  
- Entonces, bueno... ¿qui... quieres ser mi... novia...?  
  
- Pues sí, sí me gustaría.  
  
--------------  
  
Sonreí y acto seguido la besé dulcemente, aún ahora cuando la beso es una sensación mágica. Nunca creí que yo, el frío Yamato Ishida manifestara esos sentimientos, pero Mimi lo logró sin darse cuenta y creo que ese es uno de los motivos por los que la amo tanto."  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
" Soy tan feliz. Matt es mi novio. Por fin. De verdad. Esta vez no fue un sueño como usualmente sucedía todas las noches, cuando me tomaba en sus brazos y me decía que me amaba, ahora todo eso fue realidad y por supuesto mil veces mejor. No sé si Sora tuvo algo que ver y de ser así se lo agradezco profundamente. Lo recuerdo como si todo hubiera pasado ayer: de pronto como si fuera obra de algún milagro Matt comenzó a acercarse poco a poco y sin que me percatara de ello inesperadamente un día nos encontramos hablando de tontería y media pero lo importante era el simple hecho de que estuviera conversando con Yamato Ishida, MI Yamato Ishida y practicando mis mejores tácticas sobre como mantener interesado a un chico traté de sobreponerme a mis nervios, Dios, es tan guapo. No sé si habrán funcionado pues en poco tiempo se podía decir que ya teníamos una relación más amable, más amistosa, pero yo aún quería algo más ¿Cómo diablos tomas la iniciativa en una relación? Yo nunca había tenido la oportunidad de preguntármelo, siempre eran los chicos los que se me declaraban pero esta vez era diferente y afortunadamente Matt supo llevar todo de maravilla; por supuesto, un chico como él cómo no iba a tener experiencia. Un día en especial nos encontramos y lo noté un tanto nervioso lo cual lo hacía verse tan lindo...... comenzó a tartamudear y me preguntó si estaba enamorada. ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿la verdad? En ese momento estaba muy confundida pues una parte de mí no sabía que decir, otra se iluminó de pronto e imaginó que tal vez yo era correspondida, y la más pesimista se imaginó lo peor, que él ya estaría enamorado de otra chica así que se lo pregunté directamente. Y fue entonces cuando se me declaró. Simple y llanamente. Entonces ya no tenía sentido ocultarlo más y le dije lo mismo. Desde entonces somos novios y creo que no podría ser más feliz. Mi pareja es uno de los chicos más guapos de la escuela, mis amigas me envidian y yo lo quiero. ¿Qué más puedo pedir?"  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
"¡¡¡QUIERO SALIR DE ESTA CÁRCEL!!! Me aburro soberanamente en esta escuela y mis calificaciones no son las mejores que digamos, no sé si resistiré hasta el final. Pero tengo que hacerlo, por Sora no puedo defraudarla así sobretodo cuando ella siempre me ha apoyado en todo cuando tengo problemas y sé que ella confía en mí. Por eso ahora que está extraña yo quiero ayudarla, no me gusta verla tan melancólica. Le he preguntado que le sucede pues hace unos días que se encuentra algo distraída e incluso me atrevo a decir que triste, ahora que lo pienso detenidamente esto coincide desde que Matt es novio de aquella chica popular ¿tendrá algo que ver? Mi linda Sora, no quiero verte sufrir y ten por seguro que haría todo lo que estuviera de mi parte para animarte, pero no me dejas entrar en tu mundo no sé por qué y a mi pesar tengo que respetarlo. Sora cuenta conmigo para lo que sea, siempre seré tu amigo y estaré esperando a tu lado. Siempre." 


	4. Pensamientos 4

" No sé por qué lo hice, sólo lo hice, sin pensarlo. No debí, él es el novio de una de mis amigas y también es mi amigo. Entonces ¿por qué lo hice?   
  
Puede que ni siquiera lo haya notado ¿cierto?.... A quién trato de engañar, por supuesto que lo notó, cualquiera lo hubiera notado y Yamato no es tonto. Ese día aún está en mi mente, aunque desearía borrarlo para siempre de la historia. Desde entonces no he visto a Matt y eso me reconforta porque no creo atreverme a verlo a la cara de nuevo. Y tengo que sacarlo de mi cabeza y de mi corazón...  
  
------------  
  
- Hola Sora.  
  
- Hola Matt. ¿cómo has estado?  
  
- Bastante bien, no sabes como te agradezco el apoyo que me diste con Mimi - me dió un beso en la mejilla- Gracias.  
  
- No..no hay de que - estaba totalmente ruborizada y volteé la cabeza rápidamente para que no lo notara- Me alegra que estás tan contento - Y en seguida mi rostro se ensombreció.  
  
Suspiró mientras miraba al cielo.  
  
- ¿Sabes? Mimi es muy diferente a mi y a decir verdad te haré una confidencia: han pasado los días y aún no logro conocerla, de hecho continuamente tenemos nuestras diferencias, pero aún así..... no dejo de pensar en ella. ¿Crees que estoy loco?  
  
- ¡Claro que no! Pero ¿cómo es que siendo su novio no la conozcas Matt? Eso sí es una locura.  
  
- Tal vez. ^_^ , aún así gracias por escucharme.  
  
- Para eso son los amigos. - Fue entonces cuando me armé de valor y ....- Oye, ¿quieres dar un paseo?  
  
- Claro.  
  
Caminamos y nos dirigimos a un parque, como cuando éramos niños sólo que Tai no estaba.   
  
Sentados en los columpios no pude evitar mirarlo y tengo que reconocerlo, se veía tan tierno balanceándose que una parte de mi se rebeló y comenzó a actuar por su cuenta.  
  
- Matt...  
  
- Dime -me miró.  
  
- Yo... bueno... quisiera saber... si tú.....- me estaba simplemente matando con esa mirada- yo... podríamos salir juntos alguna vez.... no sé... a algún lugar.... tal vez al cine....  
  
- ¡Claro! Sólo tendríamos que avisarle a Taichi y....  
  
- No... es decir..... no me refería a salir los tres...  
  
Su mirada lo dijo todo. Me miró como si le hubiera dicho algo que nunca se hubiera esperado.  
  
- Yo... Sora... sabes que quiero a Mimi y.....  
  
Inmediatamente traté de componer la situación.  
  
- Sí.. lo se... es decir... me refería a salir como amigos... como antes.... - quería salir huyendo lo más rápido posible  
  
No creo que me haya creído ni una palabra porque no me respondió:  
  
- Lo siento Sora, tengo que irme..... ¿Quieres que nos vayamos...?  
  
- No - lo interrumpí- me quedaré aquí un rato más...  
  
- Bueno, nos vemos....   
  
- Adiós Matt.....  
  
Y se marchó. Me quedé ahí desolada. ¡Claro! debí suponer que notaría lo que siento y así ¿cómo querría salir conmigo si sólo soy su amiga? No pude evitarlo y las lágrimas resbalaron por mi rostro, esta vez no traté de detenerlas, tenía que desahogarme y fue entonces cuando un milagro sucedió. Siempre he pensado que tiene una especie de don porque siempre que necesito un apoyo puedo voltear y siempre está a mi lado.  
  
- ¿Sora? ¿Qué te suce...? Estás llorando ¿por qué?  
  
Alcé la vista y miré a mi amigo, era una carga demasiado pesada para llevarla sola así que me abalancé en sus brazos...  
  
- ¡Oh Tai!  
  
y seguí llorando.....  
  
--------------"  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
" No sé que pensar. Ha sucedido algo que jamás pasó por mi mente. Puede que esté equivocado pero en el fondo una parte de mí sabe que es verdad. Y todo pasó aquel día.  
  
------------  
  
- Hola Sora.  
  
- Hola Matt. ¿cómo has estado?  
  
Con estas inocentes frases comenzó todo. Acababa de tener una pequeña aspereza con Mimi, últimamnete hemos tenido estas desvanencias y todo debido a que somos polos opuestos, sin embargo ponemos todo de nuestra parte para acoplarnos, al menos yo lo pongo. Necesitaba aclarar mis ideas y quien mejor que Sora para ayudarme. Ella logró tranquilizarme lo que me puso más feliz. Pensaba ir a casa de Mimi cuando Sora me preguntó si quería pasear y yo no pude negarme.  
  
Llegamos a un parque y mis recuerdos salieron a flote así que me subí a un columpio recordando cuando era un niño y pensando que me gustaría compartir eso con Mimi cuando...  
  
- Matt...  
  
- Dime.  
  
- Yo... bueno... quisiera saber... si tú..... yo... podríamos salir juntos alguna vez.... no sé... a algún lugar.... tal vez al cine....  
  
Parecía que había leído mi mente, sería como en los viejos tiempos.... Pero me equivoqué...  
  
- ¡Claro! Sólo tendríamos que avisarle a Taichi y....  
  
- No... es decir..... no me refería a salir los tres...  
  
Me quedé congelado. ¿A qué se refería entonces? Y fue cuando me pareció notar algo diferente en su mirada. Parecía la mirada de Mimi cuando.... cuando me veía... Pensé lo peor.  
  
- Yo... Sora... sabes que quiero a Mimi y.....  
  
- Sí.. lo se... es decir... me refería a salir como amigos... como antes.... - se disculpó pero yo seguía sin querer entender y traté de librarme lo mejor que pude... de una forma muy cobarde...  
  
- Lo siento Sora, tengo que irme..... ¿Quieres que nos vayamos...?  
  
- No, me quedaré aquí un rato más...  
  
- Bueno, nos vemos....   
  
- Adiós Matt.  
  
Y me fui caminando lentamente repasando cada palabra que se había dicho, tratando de descubrir si mis sospechas eran ciertas o no.  
  
----------  
  
Y así ha sido hasta ahora, No la he visto desde entonces y me siento preocupado. Mimi también me nota raro y trata de sacarme lo que me preocupa, yo sólo sonrío y digo que no es nada, pero desde ese día no pienso tanto en mi novia, me siento confundido, diferente, hay algo nuevo dentro de mí .... y desde ese día no he dejado de pensar en Sora..."  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
"¡¡¡Ayuda!!! No sé que es lo que pasa con Matt. En estos últimos días se porta un tanto ausente, parece estar en otro lado, pensando en otra cosa.... o en otra persona.... y eso me da mucho miedo. Sí, es verdad, hemos peleado unas cuantas veces pero no es mi culpa que se ponga en un plan tan difícil, además hemos logrado salir a flote, o eso creo yo, pero... ¿con quién me estará engañando? o la pregunta mas bien sería ¿realmente me está engañando?, no sé que hacer, trato de acercarme y él no me lo permite, me mantiene a distancia....  
  
-------------  
  
- ¿Matt? Te estoy hablando.  
  
- ¿Eh?... Perdón, ¿me decías?  
  
- ¿Te sucede algo?  
  
- A mí... nada.  
  
- ¿En serio? ¿En qué piensas?  
  
- En nada en particular - me sonrió.  
  
- Quiero ayudarte.  
  
- ¿Ayudarme? No me pasa nada....  
  
- Matt....  
  
- Vamos, se hace tarde, te llevo a tu casa...  
  
Y al llegar a mi casa.  
  
- Matt ¿me amas?  
  
- ¿Eh? Sí.... Nos vemos mañana.  
  
Y supe que algo andaba mal cuando no me dio mi acostumbrado beso de despedida...  
  
------------  
  
¿Cómo puede hacerme algo así? Nadie hasta ahora me había hecho un desaire así, ¿Por qué tenía que ser él? Y lo peor es que... comenzaba a enamorarme en serio....  
  
¿Qué estoy haciendo mal? ¿Por qué cada día que pasa parece estar más lejos? ¿Por qué cuando me mira ahora noto dudas en su mirada? ¿Por qué no confía en mí? ¿Por qué dejó de amarme? Mis amigas están celosas de mi novio, ¿qué es lo que dirán ahora cuando se enteren? ¿en quién puedo confiar? No se me ocurre otro nombre aparte de Matt, excepto el de Sora, apuesto a que ella no me juzgará, ella me ayudará, siempre lo ha hecho. Tengo que apresurarme a pedirle consejo. No puedo seguier con estas dudas que atormentan mi alma."  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
"¡Maldita sea! Tenía razón. Mis más oscuras sospechas se han visto confirmadas pese a que aún guardaba una esperanza de equivocarme, de que todo fueran imaginaciones mías, pero todo eso se vino abajo aquella tarde, cuando iba caminando por el parque...  
  
-----------  
  
- ¿Por qué tuve que dejar el balón en mi casa? (el balón es mi amigo...) Así no es tan divertido...  
  
Comenzaba a llover... y fue cuando vi a una silueta cabizbaja en los columpios, peligrosamente conocida...  
  
- Sora...  
  
La había visto marcharse con Matt y no me acerqué a ellos en ese momento. Tal vez ahora deseaba estar sola pero verla así acabó con todas mis defensas, sólo deseaba poder ayudarla... Así que me acerqué.  
  
- ¿Sora? ¿Qué te suce...? Estás llorando ¿por qué?  
  
- ¡Oh Tai!- me abrazó y siguió llorando.  
  
Me rompía el corazón y no pude hacer nada más que abrazarla tratando de demostrarle que estaba ahí y que no permitiría que sufriera más, que no sufriera ¿por Yamato? Y todas las piezas encajaron. Por fin tenía que aceptar la cruda realidad: Sora amaba a Matt, por eso de su tristeza desde que él se hizo novio de esa chica tonta...  
  
¡Yamato! Lo odié en ese momento por ser la causa de las lágrimas de ese lindo rostro aunque en el fondo sabía que tampoco era su culpa. A veces el destino juega con nosotros y nos enamoramos de la persona equivocada, o que no nos corresponde, o ambas. Pero eso ahora no importaba, no cuando mi mejor amiga necesitaba un mejor amigo ¿entienden? La lluvia seguía cayendo mientras yo la protegía con mi cuerpo, y en ese momento me sentía capaz de enfrentar cualquier cosa. Por ella...." 


	5. Pensamientos 5

Una semana después.  
  
Un chico de cabello castaño rebelde se acerca a una chica pelirroja.  
  
- ¡Hola Sora! ¿Cómo has estado?  
  
- Bastante bien Tai, gracias por preguntar.  
  
- yo siempre me preocupo por mi mejor amiga.  
  
- ^_^ Eso veo.  
  
- Oye, ¿qué te parecería salir este fin de semana? podríamos ir al cine, dicen que se estrenó una nueva película y...  
  
- Yo... no creo poder, es decir, no ahora, yo...  
  
- No, no importa ^_^ será otra ocasión. ¿Verdad?  
  
- Gracias... sí, será en otra ocasión....... ^_^   
  
"Veo que aún no lo has olvidado del todo. No importa, yo estaré apoyándote..."  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
- Mimi, tengo algo muy importante que decirte...  
  
- "No, por favor Matt, no lo hagas" ¿Qué sucede?  
  
- Yo... no puedo seguir así. Mimi, no quiero mentirte. Yo.... ya no estoy seguro de lo que siento...  
  
¡Maldición! Era lo que más temía, aún no había podido pedir consejo a Sora y Matt ya estaba dando el primer paso.  
  
- Pero Matt, no puede ser, yo... yo... te amo...  
  
- No... no quiero lastimarte, creo que es mejor aclarar las cosas de una vez.  
  
- Matt, por favor, tal vez podamos arreglarlo, si tú y yo... - comenzó a llorar- no te vayas...  
  
- Te quiero Mimi, aunque no como quisieras. Somos bastante diferentes y buscamos otras cosas, no quiero seguir a tu lado sólo por costumbre. Sé que a la larga eso te hará sufrir más aunque no lo creas. Y quiero que sepas que podemos ser amigos, si así lo deseas.  
  
- Matt...  
  
- Adiós Mimi Tachikawa...   
  
Y se fue para que ella no sufriera más. La conocía lo suficiente para saberlo. Pero no podía seguir engañándola, ni engañándose a sí mismo.... Sus sentimientos habían cambiado de manera drástica y quería hacer algo al respecto...  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
- ¡Sora! Por fin te veo, hace mucho que no nos habíamos visto, claro, excepto en el salón...  
  
- Sí Matt ,qué sorpresa.... "Dios, ¿por qué me sonrojo? me prometí olvidarme de él"   
  
- Oye Sora, quería preguntarte ¿quieres salir este fin de semana? "¡oh no! me mira muy raro, creo que fue mala idea" como antes, tú sabes "ahora esa mirada hace que me sonroje, una parte de mí se siente muy mal por Mimi, y otra parte cree que soy muy voluble... pero tengo que averiguar qué es lo que realmente siento"  
  
- Yo... me gustaría... pero....   
  
- Ya veo " U_U "   
  
- Yo lo siento...  
  
- No tienes por qué disculparte ^_^  
  
- Matt... "estoy a punto de caer de nuevo, pero debo ser fuerte" Discúlpame pero tengo algo que hacer....  
  
- Claro, luego nos vemos...  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
- ¡¡¡¡Tai!!!!  
  
El chico voltea y se lleva una gran sorpresa.  
  
- ¿Qué sucede?  
  
- Sólo quería saber, bueno me preguntaba si aún seguía en pie esa invitación...  
  
- Yo...  
  
- Claro que si no te parece te reto a un partido de tenis o de fútbol, te apuesto a que de todas formas ganaré.  
  
- Ja ja, sueña Takenouchi.  
  
- ¿Qué dices Tai-chan?  
  
- Hace mucho que no me llamabas así.  
  
- Bueno, las cosas cambian "y creo que es tiempo de que mi vida también cambie y que yo me dé otra oportunidad... no puedo seguir pensando de esa forma en Yamato, aún quiero seguir conservando su amistad, y creo que la mejor manera de desenamorarme (vaya palabra ¬¬) es pensando en otra cosa, distraerme con los viejos amigos, y ¡qué mejor que la compañía de Taichi, mi Tai-chan...!"  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas de la Autora.  
  
¡Vaya! Por fin, me tardé mucho en este fic (e' que la escuela es mu' difícil) pero creo que valió la pena. Me gustó mucho como salió y fue divertido pensar como Tai.  
  
No había puesto notas para seguir la historia pero ahora que ha terminado pues aquí estoy. Si quieren darme sus comentarios mi correo es miki117@hotmail.com pero si aparece que está lleno, no se desesperen, haré lo posible por vaciarlo cada fin de semana (¬¬ esa maldita publicidad que nunca solicité...)  
  
Muchas gracias a las personas que me dejaron un review:  
  
Omi-Fujiyama: Pues ya ves que sólo es un Sorato a medias ^_^ . Creo que lo más cercano a un Sorato completo es mi fic de Temblando, pero ése está desde el punto de vista de Tai. Gracias por tus buenos deseos.  
  
HaRu-DarKdi-LiSuN: Gracias por tus comentarios, tal vez le falta un poquito de trama pero el objetivo principal de este fic era ver la situación desde esos cuatro puntos de vista, no quise agregarle nada extraordinario para que pareciera algo que le pueda pasar a cualquiera.  
  
Isabel Black: ^_^' Siento si te desilusionó el hecho de que el Mimato se haya venido abajo pero me alegra saber que aunque haya sido así lo vas a seguir leyendo. Un Mimato que escribí en mis tiempos de mocedad es el de Un Par De Palabras pero tampoco tiene un final feliz jeje.... no sé si de todas maneras lo quiers leer. Muchas gracias por tu ánimos.  
  
A propósito, no pude hacer muchos cambios porque este capítulo ya estaba escrito, sólo lo varié un poco para que quedara mejor. Después de todo es el capítulo final.  
  
Aclaración: El final no fue una declaración de Sora hacia Tai, es un final bastante abierto, ¿Matt siguió insistiendo con Sora? ¿Sora siguió enamorada de Matt o no? ¿Ahora siente algo por Taichi? ¿Mimi logrará sobreponerse? ¿Tai siempre estará enamorado de Sora? Pues respuestas a éstas preguntas y a muchas otras pueden dárselas ustedes mismos ^_^ no es que sea mala o me de flojera escribir, sino que así estaba previsto que fuera.  
  
Por cierto, espero que me haya quedado bien la parte cuando Matt rompe con Mimi, nunca he pasado por algo así (de ninguna parte) y pues no estoy segura de como quedó, pero ahora aclaro que Matt trató de hacerlo de la manera más sensible posible pero ¿cómo le dices a alguien que ya no la quieres, tan fácilmente?   
  
Bueno, eso es todo.... por ahora....  
  
Comentarios (repito) a mi correo o directamente como review.  
  
Bye. 


End file.
